ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Abbatoir
Abbatoir (also known as Blue Thunder) was a superheavyweight robot built by Ray Scully and Team Wetware which competed in the Las Vegas 1999 event, Seasons 1.0, 2.0, and 5.0 of BattleBots. It was originally a beam-shaped robot (later revised into a more rectangular shape) armed with an overhead spinning bar. Abbatoir was originally designed to be a walkerbot, but it was disqualified in that configuration at the show prompting a subsequent rule change after the show, so it was modified overnight to have wheels and 90 pounds of weight removed before its debut bout. There was a heavyweight version of Abbatoir called Mr. Bonestripper. Abbatoir competed in events after BattleBots as Slaughterhouse 5. Robot History Las Vegas 1999 Abbatoir's first opponent was Ricon, but almost forfeited before the match began. As Abbatoir started spinning its horizontal blade, Ricon went straight at Abbatoir's blade and crashes into the spikestrip. Ricon was now moving around in circles and Abbatoir started moving forward. Abbatoir was moving backwards and Ricon started extending its saw blades as it was still moving in circles. Ricon backed itself against the spikestrip and Abbatoir was moving forwards and backwards. As Ricon kept backing into the spikestrip, Abbatoir started smoking and was counted out. Ricon won by KO and Abbatoir was eliminated from the tournament. Abbatoir could not participate the superheavyweight rumble due to technical issues from it's last match against Ricon. Season 1.0 Abbatoir's only opponent in Season 1.0 was Rammstein. Due to the height of Abbatoir's weapon, it could not hit Rammstein. Abbatoir attempted to use the hellraisers to land on Rammstein but missed. Rammstein then started pushing Abbatoir into the killsaws. Rammstein then started using its spike on Abbatoir's frame and immobilizing it against the spikestrip. Rammstein then drove all the way on the other side of the BattleBox and charged at Abbatoir. At this point Abbatoir had stopped moving and was counted out. Rammstein won the match by KO and Abbatoir was eliminated from the tournament again. Abbatoir wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, Abbatoir never got going and it was pushed against an immobile Ginsu. Abbatoir was left there for the rest of the rumble and Minion was declared the winner of the superheavyweight rumble. Season 2.0 Abbatoir's only fight this time was Kenny's Revenge. Prior to the fight, the new gas engine weapon motor was disabled due to safety, rendering its weapon immobile. Both robots moved towards each other and Abbatoir hits Kenny's Revenge, stopping Kenny's Revenge's saws. Kenny's Revenge backed off to let its saws get going again and attacked several more times. Abbatoir tried several times to get into a position where it can push Kenny's Revenge, but instead got pushed over the killsaws. Both robots remained mobile, and Kenny's Revenge got several more good hits in on the nearly immobile Abbatoir. The time ran out and Kenny's Revenge won on a 44-1 judge's decision. This meant that Abbatoir was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2017, it is unknown if Abbatoir participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Abbatoir, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the qualifiers again. It was scheduled to fight Codebreaker first in the second preliminary round, but Abbatoir had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Codebreaker won by default and Abbatoir was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:US Robots